


Years from now

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ace Writing Smut, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dirty Talk Done Fun, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Mention of Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: “Do you want this? Because I swear to God I’ll not stop until your legs are quivering and the neighbours are very well aware of my name.” (OTP Prompt of the Day (Dialogue), 30th March 2018)





	Years from now

**Author's Note:**

> Could not stop thinking about [this prompt](https://promptsandpoetries.tumblr.com/post/172418578646/otp-prompt-of-the-day-dialogue-do-you-want) and thought I’d give it a try…

It had been a long time since they’d done this last. - Alec observed with the rational part of his mind. Just Magnus and him, on the couch, kissing. Engulfed in that feeling of tenderness, warmth and comfort. They had their two boys now, who neither of them would trade for anything. Sometimes, Alec just missed having Magnus all to himself in these quiet and undisturbed moments that happened so very rarely.

“Do you want this?”, Magnus asked with a smirk, his lips nibbling at the crook of Alec’s neck. “Because I swear to God I’ll not stop until your legs are quivering and the neighbours are very well aware of my name.” Alec’s laugh vibrated through him, making Magnus stop in his path to look at his partner. “I think almost everyone is very well aware of your name.“, Alec answered him with a smirk, running his hand over the back of his lover’s neck. “You are Magnus Bane.” Their foreheads met, eyes closing. “But yes.“, Alec continued talking, tilting his head to reach Magnus’ lips again. “I want this.“ Their lips met, tongues dancing. Magnus hummed into the kiss, pulling them both into the soft cushions of the couch.

A pained sound escaped Magnus’ lips, when his lower back hit something hard and pointy, causing Alec to interrupt their kiss to give Magnus room to retrieve one of Max’s toys. Alec ran his hand through his already messy hair and smiled, looking down a the toy triceratops Maryse had given their youngest son for his birthday.

“I knew it would be around here somewhere.“, Magnus exclaimed, placing his son’s toy on the ground.

“Max will be thrilled you found it. He’ll be all over you.“, Alec said, his eyes still on the dinosaur, remembering how Max had acted out when neither of them could find his favourite toy this morning. “I’d rather have you all over me, right now.“, Magnus said in a husky voice, pulling Alec down on him once again, his hands cupping his lover’s neck.

“Are you talking dirty to me?”, Alec asked on the verge of laughing, moving to pin Magnus’ hips down. The warlock grinned up at him, his cat-eyes unglamoured now. “It depends. Does it work?” Both men smilled at each other. “You tell me, Magnus Bane.”, Alec told him eventually, playfully planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

But Magnus was fast and did not let him pull away like the shadwhunter had intented to. Instead he reversed their positions, so that he was on top of Alec, his hand cupping the back of his head. When he tried to get up, Alec followed his movement. Both getting rid of their shirts with the least parting time possible. Their mouths crashing into each other, shirts tossed aside, leading both men to fall back into the cushions laughing even more.

“You are really bad at this dirty talk thing.“, Alec teased him, when their laughter had died down. “You wanna tell me something dirty then, Alexander?“, Magnus smiled, his fingers playing with Alec’s hair, his body firm against the shadowhunters frame.

Alec seemed to think, his mouth moving to Magnus’ ear. “The kitchen.”, he whispered in a voice that made Magnus shiver. The warlock was turned on, depsite the humorous content of Alec’s words, and Alec’s lips against the crook of his neck, made his mind go completely blank.

Magnus Bane, who usually had a snappy comeback at hand, kept quiet, moving his hands over his lover’s bare back, tilting his head to allow Alexander better access to the sensitive skin behind his ear. He closed his eyes once more, merging into his lover’s embrace.

“Papa!“, a child’s voice echoed through the room. “You found him!“

Magnus burried his face into the cushion next to Alec’s head. “My pleasure, blueberry.“, he answered his youngest son, his voice muffled but audible. Alec’s arms kept his hold on Magnus’ hips, making them keep their current position on the couch. “My pleasure.“, he repeated, admitting defeat by placing a soft kiss on the only part of Alec’s skin he could reach without moving.

“Daddy. What are you doing?“, Rafe wanted to know, appearing beside his brother, who was much to invested into his recovered toy to pay attention to his parents odd way of laying around on the couch in the middle of the day.

“We were just talking about the fact, that the kitchen needs to be cleaned.“, Alec explained to their eldest son, keeping a straight face, with some effort. Magnus managed not to burst out laughing as well, barely thou.

Rafe nodded sincerely. “Look what aunt Izzy gave me.“, he continued talking, causing Alec to move into a sitting position, pulling Magnus up with him. “A toy blade.“, Alec observed, bending over to examine his son’s treasure.

“Speaking of which… Where is your aunt?”, Magnus asked at the precise moment Alec’s cell buzzed next to them. Both men exchanged a look, while Alec answered his phone. “Turns out they portaled here.“, he informed Magnus, in between reasurring Izzy that the kids were save and she was in no way to blame for their kids’ actions. Magnus had is glamoured eyes fixed on their sons, his mind humming with the resonance of Alec’s kiss, his thumb stroking lightly over his lower lip.

“Let’s get the kitchen cleaned up then.“, he encouraged the boys, beeing pulled back to reality, when Alec put his cell down. Rafe assumed a firm position then, his toy blade howering in the air. “Make me.“, he said with a stern look.

Magnus exchanged another look with Alec, invisibly shaking their heads at each other, before they moved up from the couch to entertain their sons. Magnus magicking a toy dragon alive for his son to fight against, but ending up beeing the one attacked. While Alec took Max from the floor, the triceratops safe in his chubby blue fingers, and carried him into the kitchen. Where Rafe had started to duel with the broomstick Magnus’ had cleaning the floor by itself. Alec sighed, taking his place beside Magnus at the sink, sitting Max down on the counter next to them.

“Remind me, why you showed Max how to use a portal.“, he commented, while drying the dishes Magnus’ passed him. The warlock stopped in his action and turned to look him in the eyes. His hand moved to caress his cheek, knowing that Alec agreed with him that their kids should be able to come home, whenever they felt like it. They exchanged a smile, letting their eyes linger in that peaceful understanding for a little while longer. “Blueberry.“, Max corrected him, almost automatically. “Blueberry Max.“, Magnus agreed, using his free hand to ruffle his son’s hair and took the time to kiss Alec. It felt like a safe haven in the chaos of their lifes and both sighed when they parted, focusing their attention back to the matters at hand.

***

Alec was suitably exhausted and really glad that he was finally able to lay down into the soft fabric of their bed, eyes closing against his will. He barely noticed Magnus walking in.

“Max is finally asleep.“, he informed him, slipping under the covers beside Alec without further ado. “Rafe too.“, Alec answered him in a low voice.

“You got that legs quivering part right.“, he continued talking, not able to open his eyes. “Playing warrior is much more exhausting than to actually be one.“ Alec extended his arm onto Magnus’ side of the bed and his lover accepted the invitation, cuddling into his side.

“Rafe enjoyed attacking my legs way to much.“ Alec’s voice drifted off, his face burried into Magnus hair. “I love you.”, he murmured, before Magnus could respond and smiled. “I love you, too.” Magnus answered automatically, relaxing into the man beside him.

And with the warmth of his partner engulfing him, Magnus driffted off to sleep as well, making a mental note to keep the dirty talk to minimum the next time they would manage to be alone together, able to enjoy themselves without beeing to exhausted to do anything else than to fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
